Stage Fright
by The Layman
Summary: Juvia is having a slight case of Stage Fright before the Fantasia Parade, so Mirajane tells her the story of when Erza went through the same experience in her younger days.


_So this is an idea that just wouldn't leave me alone for some reason. Hope you like Young Fairy Tail!  
_

_Let's go!  
_

__/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

Lucy was relaxing at the Guild Hall after a long day of crazy; she found Natsu and Happy asleep in her bathroom when she woke up (Natsu occupied the tub, and Happy the sink), then she was dragged out the door after they remembered why they came here in the first place, (it was a dangerous sounding request, what else?), after which they proceeded to spend the rest of the day on said quest, (they were tracking down a lost pet).

"Seriously?" she mumbled as she nursed her mug of hot chocolate, "who in their right mind keeps a _Vulcan_ for a pet?" She sighed, remembering her first quest, "Those things can rival _Taurus_ in a perviness contest…"

"Um...Miss Lucy?..."

Lucy looked up and saw Juvia standing there, wringing her hands nervously.

"Hey Juvia. ...Is something wrong? You seem troubled."

"Juvia doesn't think she can go through with it…" she muttered, "Not like this…."

"Go through with what?" Lucy asked, patting the seat next to her. "Tell me about it, maybe talking about it with someone will help you feel better."

"Well," Juvia began, still wringing her hands as she sat next to Lucy, "Master Makarov was talking with Juvia earlier-"

Lucy didn't like the sound of that.

"-about the Fantasia Parade next month-"

_Well that's a relief_, she mentally sighed.

"-and he asked Juvia if she wanted to be the centerpiece of the float this year…."

...Really, that was it?

"That's wonderful!" Lucy praised her watery companion, "You're gonna look so beautiful up there with you water magic. I'm actually a little jealous; you'll be the center of attention for practically _everyone_ in Magnolia, and-"

"That's not the problem," Juvia interrupted. "It has to do with..._Gray-sama_…."

"Oh boy," Lucy sighed; things suddenly went ot a whole other level with Juvia when Gray was involved. She figured she might need some back up for this. "Hey, Mira?" she called over to the bar, where Mirajane Strauss was busy cleaning it, "Can you bring some tea over her? It's for Juvia…"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"...and that's about it," Juvia said as she finished explaining her problem. She took a sip of the tea, then looked pleadingly at the two women sitting across from her, "What should I do?"

"I think it's kind of sweet you want to impress Gray at the Parade," Mira said, cheerful as usual, "but there's really nothing to worry about; I'm sure Gray will like whatever you wear at the Parade!"

"Yeah," Lucy added, "As disturbing as his stripping is-" Juvia blushed a little. "-he really is a good guy. ...you just have to look deep down inside."

"Deep...inside _Gray-sama!..."_ Juvia was getting flustered now, her face becoming the same color as Erza's hair.

"Oh dear…." Lucy sighed; this was exactly the sort of thing she had been trying to avoid.

"So if you're fine with being on top of the float, then why are you so worried about Gray?" Mira asked, apparently not even phased by Juvia's little episode.

Juvia took another sip of tea before answering, "Gray-sama is going to be right below Juvia on the float…"

"I still don't really get it," Lucy said, looking to Mira to see if she had any answers, "Do you?"

"I think so." She called out to Reedus, who was trying to sidestep a brawl that erupted with the rest of the Guild, "Reedus, could you show us the costume designs for the Fantasia Parade?"

"Oui," he said, "just give me a moment…" Once he got past the fighting, he made his way over to the three women and took out his sketchpad, opening it up to a certain page. "This and the next seven page are the costume designs."

"Thank you." She flipped forward a couple pages before she found what she was looking for, "These are the outfits Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel will be wearing."

Lucy took the sketchpad and immediately understood why Juvia was so worried. The outfits her male friends would be wearing resembled the tribal clothing that many of the island dwellers around Fiore wore, which pretty much amounted to a skirt and maybe some decorations on their arms. It left very little to the imagination.

"Well, maybe we could change the the costumes a little so they don't show so much skin," Lucy suggested. "Or we could think of a different theme to use on the float."

"That wouldn't work. The outfits are ceremonial grab on loan from Galuna Island, and the floats are all made in three months in advance, since they're always so elaborate; it would mean they'd have to completely disassemble and rebuild the one for us, and that would cost the Guild a lot of money." She thought for a moment. "I think I have an alternative solution though. I'll be right back!"

She hurried off, leaving Juvia and Lucy stare at each other in confusion.

"You know what she's up to?"

"Juvia doesn't have a clue."

A moment later Mira returned, holding something behind her back.

"Here," she said, handing a small charm to Juvia, "if you keep this with you while you're on the float it will help you stay calm and give you courage."

"That seems a little convenient," the water mage said, turning the charm over in her hands, "Juvia is suspicious."

_No kidding_, Lucy thought, sweatdropping. _She probably made this up on the spot._

"Oh it's the real deal," Mira said, "In fact, Master Makarov gave one to Erza back before you or Lucy joined."

"Really?" Now Lucy's curiosity was piqued, since she knew firsthand that Erza had a crippling case of stage fright. "What happened?"

"Juvia wants to know as well!"

"Well…" Mira slid back into her seat, "it all happened about a year before the accident with Lisanna, Elfman and I, after Erza became an S-class mage…"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"_Alright everyone, gather 'round," Makarov called from atop the bar in the main hall of the Guild, "I've got an important announce about the Fantasia Parade!" _

_Everyone quickly surrounded the bar, eager to hear what news Master Makarov had to say. Many of the younger members quickly pushed their way to the front of the crowd, even more eager than the rest to hear about "the only day better than Christmas!", as they often called it. _

"_Alright!" Natsu cheered, jumping in the air as fire started to lick about the corners of his mouth, "We're finally gonna stick it to those Twilight Ogre bastards!" _

"_Idiot, that doesn't even have anything to do with the Fantasia Parade!" Gray chastised, "Now cool down before you end up burning the place down!" _

"_Gray, your clothes…" Cana said lazily, nursing a soda at the bar. Gray looked down and quickly began gathering up his garments. _

"_You looking' to start something, stripper?" Natsu challenged._

"_Anytime you want, hothead!" Gray shot back, abandoning his search for clothes in lieu of putting up his dukes. He locked eyes with the fiery youth, ready to start trading blows with him at the slightest-_

_WHAM! Makarov slammed both boys into the wall by the front door, nearly shaking the building in the process._

"_Both of you, shut up!" he said, retracting his giant fist, "Nobody's sticking anything to anybody!" _

"_Shall I keep an eye on them, Master?" Erza asked, drawing one of her swords and glaring pointedly at the two boys (who had their spirits hanging out of their mouths, which in turn shivered in fright). _

"_That won't be necessary, Erza," he admonished. "Actually, come over here for a second." She did (though warily, since the Master was known to be a bit of a letch at times) and he addressed the gathered wizards, "As you all well know, every year we here at Fairy Tail put on the Fantasia Parade as part of the town's Harvest Festival." _

"_Yeah, like we don't know that already!" Mirajane called out, looking bored at the whole ordeal. _

"_If you have anything to say," Erza growled, "wait until the Master is finished speaking." _

"_And I suppose you're gonna be the one to make me?" the eldest Strauss sibling retorted, menacingly strolling towards her red headed peer._

"_Scary!" Natsu and Gray shivered, their spirits now back in their proper vessels. _

"_Aye!" Happy, Natsu's flying, blue cat, agreed._

_Suddenly two sharp smacks were heard, followed by Erza and Mira's yelps of surprise. _

"_Now then," Makarov said, retracting his arms, if no one else has anything to add-" He received a slap on the face from each of the young girls. "-let's continue." He cleared his throat, rubbing his cheek where he'd been hit. (Erza didn't hold back.) "Do to their unprecedented accomplishments in the past year, including being the young wizard in the history of Fairy Tail to pass the S-class trials, our very own Erza Scarlet will have the honor of being on top of the float during the parade!" _

_A round of thunderous cheers sprang up as the gathered wizards rushed to congratulate their young comrade, many of her peers rushing up to her to give her a hearty pat on the back. Erza herself, despite being a bit surprised by the news, graciously accepted the praise. _

_However, there was one person who didn't share the feelings of adulation the rest of her Nakama did. _

This is completely unfair! _Mirajane silently raged_, I should be the one on top of the float, not that armour wearing floozy! Hell, I'm twice as strong as she is, and I'd be an S-class wizard by now if I didn't have to look after my two little sisters…

_Elfman and Lisanna were with their friends, fawning over Erza and her "great honor". _

Well, just you wait, I'm gonna think of something that'll knock you back down a few pegs…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Juvia stared at the albino haired woman in shock, "You don't mean you-!"

"Yes, I did," Mira nodded morosely.

"But Mirajane is the nicest person Juvia knows!" the water mage protested, "There's no way you'd ever be so mean."

_You apparently weren't paying attention to the punishment event after the Grand Magic Games,_ Lucy thought wryly, her own unpleasant memories of that day resurfacing.

"I was sort of a different person before Lisanna 'died'," she explained, using air quotes when she said "died". "I was actually something of a terror to everyone else in the Guild back then, _especially _Erza. We used to get into fights all the time, multiple times a day even."

"So what horrible thing did you do to sabotage Erza's confidence?" Lucy asked, hoping to hear the rest of this new story. (She always enjoyed hearing about the early lives of her Nakama.)

"Well, I couldn't think of anything for the next couple days that I thought would _really_ be evil, and I was about to just resort to breaking her legs-"

Juvia and Lucy gasped.

"-but then I was talking with Cana as everyone rehearsed for the Parade. Actually, it was more _her_ talking than me…."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"_Seriously Mira, it's just petty of you not to even participate just because Erza get's to be the center of attention and not you; you don't see _me _complaining, do you?" _

"_Tch, wh'evs," Mira scoffed halfheartedly, not really listening to the young brunette. She'd swiped a bottle of schnapps from the bar and was nursing it as she watched her Guildmates went through their routines for the Parade the next day. Maybe she could pick up a vital clue that would lead her to Erza's weakness…_

"_...And aren't you still too young to be hitting the hard stuff?" Cana asked, hands disapprovingly placed on her hips, "Didn't Master Makarov suspend your mission privilege the last time he caught you drinking?" _

_Everyone looked like they were having loads fun, even when the occasional squabble broke out. Natsu and Gray were glaring lightning bolts at each other, while Laxus was shooting actual lightning bolts at different lacrima arrays that shown different colors when charged. Lisanna and Elfman were going through the choreography of an "animal tamer" routine they'd worked out, Reedus was setting up his living art show, Wakaba and Macau were practicing their comedy act, and the Master was prancing around in a ridiculous outfit with cat ears, making sure everyone was good and ready when the time came. _

_And Erza? She was standing on top of the float in one of her flashier armours, while one of the float operators went over how her stage would work. _

There's gotta be some crack in her armour, I just _know _it! _she thought while Cana rambled on. _Come on Miss Perfect, show me your weak spot…

"_Mirajane Strauss, have you been listening to a word I've said?" _

"_Nope, not one!" Mirajane then took another gulp of her pilfered alcohol. "Say, shouldn't you be over there with the rest of them practicing your crystal reading?" _

"Tarot cards," _she corrected, "and I don't need to practice; I volunteered to help watch the members' kids with Levy and put a little show on for them after the Parade while the parents are off getting drunk." _

"_Yeah yeah, that's riveting," Mira waved dismissively, "I think something's happening over with the rest of the gang, I'mma go check it out." She thrust her bottle of spirits into Cana's hands, "Knock yourself out, maybe it'll help repress those feelings you have for your Pops." _

_With the rest of Fairy Tail, Makarov on top of the float with Erza, who looked like she was one step away from fainting dead away. Some of the older members were keeping the rest of them back so Erza wouldn't get overwhelmed. _

"Jackpot!…"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Yeah, that sounds like Erza alright," Lucy said.

"Was she really that timid?" Juvia wondered aloud, "She always seemed so self assured and confident to Juvia."

"Remind me to show you the lacrima recording of our performance for the Selazade Theatre group some time," Lucy told Juvia wryly.

"Anyway," Mira continued, "once Erza was able to calm down everyone left, but I stuck around."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"_Hey, what's up, bitch?" _

"_Go away Mirajane, I'm really not in the mood right now." _

"_I know, I saw your little freakout before; never knew ya couldn't handle the limelight." _

"_So is that why you stayed behind, to taunt me?" _

"_As enjoyable as that sounds, I was actually wondering if you wanted to walk back home with me." _

"_So you can push me into a dark alley when I least expect it and break my legs? I don't think so." _

"_I'm trying to do something nice for you, OK? I...kinda know what it's like to have everyone around you judging you, their eyes boring right down to the very innermost core of your being, probing your naked soul-"_

"_Can we just go? Please?"_

"_Huh? Oh, sure. Your house is this way, right? Now, where was- Right! I know what it feels like to be on display and have everyone judge you for it, whether those judgements are valid or not. _

"_Of course, that doesn't mean that'll happened to you at the Parade tomorrow; almost no one in Magnolia hates Fairy Tail. And even so, I doubt any of them will actually show up with the _entire rest of the population_. _

"_But why even bother thinking about that? You're Erza Scarlet, the youngest S-class wizard in Fairy Tail- Hell, probably the entire history of _Fiore_! Why, I wouldn't be surprised if someday you were inducted into the Ten Wizard Saints! So what if you'll be the center of attention for the whole town (plus whoever else if they decide to broadcast the event over the Lacrima)? I say drink it all in! Every stare, every glance, every single pair of eyes, just let _all of it _wash over you!" _

"_Uh huh…." _

"_Unless you royally screw up, in which case everyone is going to see you fail. But I'm sure that won't happen." _

"_*gulp!*"_

"_Well, this is your place, right? Have a good night, I'll be cheering you on in the Parade tomorrow!" _

"_Yeah…see you…."_

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"She was shaking a lot when I left."

Despite knowing what her comrade was like in her younger days, Lucy was still taken aback by how cruel Mira had been to Erza back then. She herself was no stranger to sadistic rogues who liked to toy with their prey, but she never would have imagined someone (who was for all intents and purposes their ally) doing that to their _friend_.

Next to her, Juvia was literally crying a river.

"P-p-p-poor Erza!" she wailed, "Juvia feels _sooooo_ sorry for her!"

Lucy offered the poor girl a handkerchief, which Juvia proceeded to blow her nose with and get utterly drenched.

"Here," she said after she was done, "Lucy can have it back now."

"Uh…" She stared at the proffered hankie, abject disgust plastered on her face. She knew it was only water, but…. "That's OK, y-you can keep it."

"Thank you." Juvia tucked the hankie into the breast pocket of her coat. "*sniff*, please continue, Miss Mirajane."

"Yeah…," Lucy agreed, "that…."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

_The next day everyone in Magnolia had turned out for the festivities of the Harvest Festival, wearing their most colorful clothes and their most joyful smiles. Families took their children to all the games and rides, couples shared special treats from the food vendors, and even people by themselves found something to enjoy that day. _

_But by far the event to beat all others was the Fantasia Parade, where floats of grand and beautiful design traveled through the center of town. While all the floats were usually quite extraordinary, it was usually Fairy Tail's float that stole the show year after year, often through a combination of inane antics and beautiful design. Nearly everyone in the guild participated, with the top of the float usually reserved for the Master or a member worth recognizing for their outstanding accomplishments. _

_This year, that person was Erza Scarlet. _

_She was currently hiding in a dark corner on the second floor of the Guild, curled up into a ball and breathing heavily. _

"_I can't do this...," she chanted over and over, "I can't do this, not with everyone watching…." She rocked back and forth, too paralyzed by fear to do anything else. _

_It didn't matter that she would be on the most coveted spot on the float, or that she would be missing out on the festivities, or that all her friends would think she was a coward for not showing up...she just couldn't stand the thought of everyone staring at her, waiting for her to- no, _expecting _her to mess up. _

"_Shouldn't you be enjoying the Harvest Festival with your friends?" a voice asked from one of the tables. _

"_M-Mystogan!" she gasped. In her angst and her hurry to seclude herself Erza hadn't noticed anyone else still in the Guild Hall; she'd just assumed everyone would either be getting ready for the Parade or just enjoying the Festival. She shot to her feet, trying to compose herself in front of her senior. "W-what about you?" she asked shakily, "Aren't you going to participate in the Parade?" _

"_No," he said succinctly, "I don't really have anything to celebrate." He turned his wrapped face to her, "You on the other hand just passed the S-class trial, and you have many friends who would be sad if you weren't there." _

"_I know," she said, letting her head drop to her chest, "but they'll be disappointed with me if I mess up on the float…" She choked back a sob, "I don't think I can go through with this." _

_For a moment neither of them said anything, Erza staring at the floor and Mystogan rubbing his chin. Then he grabbed his staves from the chair next to him and stood up, "Come with me, I want to show you something." He held out his hand, prompting her to follow. _

_Not having anything better to do, Erza followed the mysterious older wizard out into the balcony. He gestured over the edge to the many people laughing and playing below. _

"_All those people care about is having a good time with their friends and loved ones; whether any of you mess up is the last thing on their minds, and even if you do they won't think any less of you." _

_Erza knew what Mystogan was saying was true, but that still didn't stop her hands from shaking at the mere thought of being in front of the entire town. _

_Mystogan saw this, and was trying to think of something else to comfort the scarlet haired teen, when he heard the door open behind them. _

"_There you are!" Makarov roared, "It's almost time for the Parade to start! Everyone's out looking for you, and-" Then he realized how shaken Erza actually was. "Hey, is everything OK?" _

"_Start the parade without me," Erza said, "I don't think I can do it." _

"_Sure you can!" the tiny man said jovially, "All it takes is a little-" _

"_I. Can't. Do. It," she enunciated, gripping the balcony railing so hard it began to splinter. Tears starting to well in the corners of her eyes. _

_He was briefly taken aback by Erza's sudden intensity, but then he realized what the problem was and smiled knowingly. _

"_I'll take it from here," he told Mystogan, "you can head out; just make sure you're away from any large crowds before activating your sleep magic." With a nod the mysterious wizard left through the same door Makarov had entered, grabbing an S-class mission from the board before heading down the stairs. "You know," he said once the two of them were alone, "I think I have a way for you to get rid of all this anxiety." _

"_Please do not joke, Master," she said, "I'm not in the mood." _

_He waved his arms defensively, "No joke, it's a talisman that suppresses a person's fear." He fished around his pockets for a moment before pulling out a small Keychain of the Heart Cruz logo, holding it out. "See for yourself." _

_Erza took the keychain, turning it over in her hands. "...It's just a regular keychain," she observed. _

"_And a sword is just a piece of metal," Makarov said, "until someone picks it up, then it becomes a weapon." He closed her fingers around the cross, "Wear it while you're on the float and think of everyone who loves you, I promise you'll have the courage to do anything." _

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"That is _soooooo_ sweet!~" Lucy cooed, going all doey-eyed. That was quite possibly the most beautiful things she'd ever-

"This doesn't look like the Heart Cruz logo," Juvia stated, taking a closer look at the charm she'd been handed. "In fact, Juvia is sure of it."

"You sure?" Lucy looked over the charm as well, and saw that it was indeed a different design than the one used by the popular fashion company.

"It's, uh, from a short lived keychain line from way back when," Mirajane said, sweating nervously. However, both of the other women were busy scrutinizing the charm, so she was able to compose herself again before they noticed. "Regardless, it still has the same power it did back then; just think of your friends when you're on the float and you won't have any problems."

"Thank you Mirajane!" Juvia reached across the table and gave the Take Over wizard a hug, "Juvia will be fine now." Then her eyes began sparkling as she got an idea, "Juvia's going to go tell Gray-sama now! Oh, he'll be _so_ proud of me!" With a cry of "_Gray-sama~_!" she leapt straight into the melee (that was still going on, to no one's great surprise), disappearing in the dust cloud.

"...soooo," Lucy said after a moment, "what's everyone fighting about again?"

"I think somebody knocked over the strawberry cake Erza was eating," Mira said, glancing over at the brouhaha. ("Breadsticks aren't supposed to go there, Erza!") It was pretty much the standard fare, with everyone punching the person next to them, and Erza ripping apart whoever she could in a rabid frenzy.

"That really was a beautiful story, what happened after?" Lucy asked.

"Well, from what I heard, Erza outshined everyone else-"

"You weren't there?"

"No, I'd gone off on a mission out of town," Mira explained, "I'd just assumed that Erza would make a fool herself, so I'd gone off to have some fun of my own; I never actually saw the parade that year." She chuckled, "Though I did have a good laugh when I found out that the charm was a fake-" She quickly cupped her hands over her mouth, catching her slip up.

Now, however, Lucy was quicker on the uptake.

"Wait, so that charm's a fake?"

"Yeah...," Mira relented, "it was."

"I take it Erza wasn't too happy when she found out about that, huh?"

"Well..."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

_As Mira walked back through the doors of Fairy Tail she was surprised not to walk into the usual drinking and fighting (half of which she'd instigated personally) that the Guild was infamous for. Instead, everyone was gathered around Master Makarov's comatose body, which was twitching. _

"_Wow," she said as she made her way through the crowd, "looks like I missed a good party." _

"_Where've you been, Nee-chan?" Lisanna demanded. She gestured to herself and Elfman, "We were looking all over for you during the Harvest Festival!" _

"_Eh, I had a little fun of my own." She looked down at Makarov, "So what happened to Sleepy here, he get fresh with the bitches again?" _

"_He told Erza that the charm he gave so she could be on the float didn't actually have any magical powers," Macao explained. "She took offense to that." _

"_Then she went up to the second floor and started pouting," Wakaba added. "Been up there ever since." _

_Mirajane couldn't stop laughing her ass off. _

"_Keep it down, would ya?" Cana pleaded, sitting at the bar, "I've got a hangover here…"_

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

_Well, now I know how Cana started drinking, _Lucy thought. Still, there was something she couldn't wrap her mind around, "But...if the charm doesn't have any magic, why did you give it to Juvia?"

"Because it wasn't about the charm at all, it was about remembering all the people that will keep loving you even if you mess up." Mira tapped her nose, "And that's better than _any_ magic. ...or at least that's how Master Makarov explained it to me. I didn't understand it until after Lisanna 'died', when I finally started to mellow out."

"I think I get it now," Lucy said. She then focused her attention on the still confronting brawl, "Should we stop them?"

_"You take that back, you hotheaded freak!"_

_"Oh, I'm all fired up now!" _

_"Aye sir!"_

_"Don't you dare lay a hand on Gray-sama!" _

_"Yah don't jus' interrupt a girl when's she's takin' a swig!" _

_"Natsu here over here; I'm gonna pound you into dust!"_

_"Eeeeek!" _

_"Leave Wendy out of this, you jerks!" _

_"I AM A MAYUN!" _

"Oh, they'll get tired of it before long," Mira said, walking back over to the bar.

"Yep, just another day at Fairy Tail," Lucy sighed, going off to find Levy; maybe the resident bookworm wanted to hang out for a while.

_fin._


End file.
